That Moment You Lie
by gyoulight
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi figur suami yang baik untuk Baekhyun dan juga putranya. Namun siapa yang tahu, kalau ia sebenarnya adalah seorang bajingan di belakang keluarganya. [ CHANBAEK ] [ Marriage life, BL, Mpreg ]
1. Chapter 1

**That Moment You Lie**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Marriage Life

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam mulai menepi pada hunian sunyi di tengah pepohonan yang rimbun. Pagar kayu tak kalah menyambut saat gumpalan debu tertiup angin. Rumah mungil berdinding tua kini mulai nampak, kusam dengan rumput yang meninggi. Pagarnya jauh lebih lusuh. Penuh dengan rumput liar yang menjalar di sekitar. Tapi saat membuka pintu mobil, sosok di kursi penumpang tersenyum riang bagai melihat hunian baru penuh bunga.

Chanyeol yang kewalahan menurunkan koper berisi barang pindahan, hanya membiarkan putra kecilnya terdiam di kursi belakang mobilnya─enggan turun seperti yang papanya lakukan. Bocah kecil itu masih menggenggam mainan robotnya kala Chanyeol mulai membukakannya pintu. Nyatanya pria tinggi itu tengah mencoba untuk membujuk putra kebanggaannya turun untuk ikut membantunya. Tapi sekali lagi, wajah cemberutlah yang ia dapatkan dari wajah manis itu.

"Jack tidak mau tinggal disini," keluh wajah kecilnya merajuk. Matanya pun tidak pernah lepas dari rumah tua yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mirip sekali dengan papanya saat merajuk. Tapi Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan putra kecilnya itu kali ini.

"Jack sayang papa, kan?" tanya Chanyeol mengusap surai putranya. Mencoba selembut mungkin untuk membuat anak itu mengerti. Dan tak lama, ia pun mendapatkan anggukan berat dari bocah itu. "Jack juga sudah janji akan membantu papa."

Mata Jack yang redup kembali menatap robot kecil di tangannya, seolah mengharapkan robot di genggamannya itu hidup, lalu menyelamatkannya dari putusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jack ingin papa sembuh," ujarnya masih merajuk lucu. "tapi Jack tidak mau tinggal disini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Matanya kembali mengawasi Baekhyun yang mulai membuka pintu. Hanya untuk memastikan suaminya baik-baik saja disana. "Disini bagus, _daddy_ bisa mengajak Jack main ke danau setiap sore."

Jackson kemudian menatap mata bulat _daddy_-nya. Otak kecilnya bahkan tidak ingin bertanya mengapa kedua mata mereka bisa terlihat sama. "Apa benar papa akan cepat sembuh jika tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan putra kecilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan pelukan sayang dari Jackson. Bocah kecil itu pun setuju untuk turun dengan tas mainannya. "Jack-nya _daddy_ pintar sekali," puji Chanyeol untuknya.

Mendapati Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya, membuat Chanyeol segera bergerak menjemput suaminya. Nafas pemilik hatinya itu tersengal-sengal memandangi matanya yang hampir saja keluar. Lengannya digenggam, kuat sekali. Dan itu mengundang kekhawatiran besar pada diri Chanyeol. "Ada apa?!"

"Aku senang," ujar Baekhyun melompat memeluk suaminya sayang. Senyumnya begitu merekah. Chanyeol otomatis lega akan hal itu. Pria itu pun ikut bahagia ketika Baekhyun mulai bisa memeluknya tanpa rasa canggung seperti yang lalu. "Aku ingat tentang rumah kita. Aku ingat sekali!"

**e)(o**

Kehidupan baru mereka bermulai di rumah tua itu. Pagi yang hangat membuat Baekhyun selalu berlarian di dapur. Memasak sesuatu untuk keluarga kecilnya meski ia terkadang lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya. Ia kadang harus memanggil Chanyeol untuk sekedar menanyakan bahan apa yang harus ia masukkan untuk membuat omelet atau mie tumis China kesukaan Jack, dan hal kecil lainnya yang ia lupakan.

Baekhyun akan berlari kecil menuju kamar yang berbeda setelah berhasil memindahkan makanan ke dalam piring-piring saji. Ia tak lupa menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Chanyeol dan menyempatkan diri untuk memasangkan Jack seragam sekolahnya─seusai mandi bersama _daddy_ tampannya.

Pagi Baekhyun kemudian menjadi sangat sibuk, tapi inilah yang paling ia sukai. Ia begitu bangga dapat mengurus keluarga kecilnya, merapikan tiap sudut rumah atau melakukan banyak hal lainnya. Ia kadang merindukan pekerjaannya di kantor. tapi Chanyeol bilang, ia harus berhenti bekerja karena harus fokus mengurusi Jackson. Dan tentu Baekhyun harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal, karena ia pun ingin menjadi sosok yang paling pengertian untuk keluarganya.

Chanyeol dengan sabar selalu membantunya mengingat hal-hal yang ia lupakan. Pria tampan bersurai hitam itu akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tidak pernah lelah Chanyeol membantunya mengingat.

Dulu mungkin Baekhyun sempat takut dengan sosok itu. Tapi perlahan, Chanyeol mulai menyadarkannya sesuatu, bahwa mereka selalu punya kehidupan yang baik. Dan juga, menunjukkannya seperti apa cinta yang mereka bagi satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap putranya melahap habis sarapan buatannya. Anak itu ternyata begitu bahagia bisa mendapatkan sarapan buatan papanya setelah sekian lama bertopang pada seorang pelayan di rumahnya. Jackson pun tidak berhenti mengoceh saat bilang merindukan masakan papanya. Dan ajaibnya, keluhannya beberapa hari lalu tentang rumah, lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

Jackson kini mulai menyukai rumah lama mereka. Berkat Chanyeol yang selalu sabar ketika putranya itu mengganggu mereka di setiap malamnya, hanya karena takut tidur sendiri.

Chanyeol tentu hanya bisa menerima ketika Jackson tertidur pulas di antara ia dan Baekhyun yang menahan rindu karena jarak. Tapi Baekhyun tentu akan menghadiahkan hal lain untuk suaminya di lain waktu. Seperti ciuman kecil atau beberapa kegiatan singkat saat sore. Mereka lalu berubah menjadi agen rahasia pintar untuk memata-matai putra kecilnya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh pada setiap gangguan kecil di rumahnya.

"Apa kita harus pergi berlibur?" Tiba dimana Chanyeol akan angkat bicara soal rencana akhir pekan mereka. Ia selalu jadi pria penuh semangat saat libur. Tentu ini juga baik untuk merayakan kemajuan besar Baekhyun dalam mengingat kenangan mereka.

Baekhyun begitu riang menyetujui hal itu. Tak berbeda dengan Jackson yang mulai melompat-lompat memeluk _daddy_-nya. Chanyeol lalu menggendong putra kesayangannya itu dan menghadiahkannya ciuman di pipi. "Jagoan _daddy_ sepertinya sudah besar," puji Chanyeol merapikan seragam putranya.

"Aku senang kita tidak canggung seperti kemarin," peluk Chanyeol pada pinggang suaminya. Baekhyun yang terkejut, hanya merona ketika bisikan berat Chanyeol mulai menerpa telinganya. Jujur, ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol dalam malam-malamnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling memeluk semenjak pindah.

Baekhyun masih mengawasi Jackson yang tengah mencoba mengikat tali sepatunya. Sambil membenarkan dasi suaminya, ia berjinjit mencuri ciuman selamat pagi miliknya. "Jackson sudah tumbuh besar. Dia tampan seperti _daddy_-nya."

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan pujian dari suaminya. Ia juga sudah lama merindukan sosok itu, merindukan waktu berdua hanya dengannya.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu harus menempuh satu jam perjalanan untuk ke kantor," ujar Baekhyun lagi. Dan kali ini ia sempat merapikan kemeja suaminya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis itu singkat, membelai sayang rambut kekasih hatinya. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu." Baekhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Segera membantu Jackson yang membutuhkan pertolongan untuk mengikat tali sepatu barunya.

**e)(o**

Chanyeol kadang harus mengerti mengapa ia sering kelelahan. Menempuh sejam perjalanan, jatuh dengan tumpukan tugas kantor, lalu menjemput pulang putranya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sering berubah _moody_. Ia kadang menjadi sosok yang paling sensitif di meja rapat. Ia mengamuk, berargumen kasar dan juga sering membuat pegawainya takut. Tapi semua itu seringkali ia coba tahan saat ia bertemu dengan keluarganya yang berharga. Karena ia ingin Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana ia mencintai dirinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun ingat bagaimana cintanya yang terlupakan. Maka ia akan bekerja keras untuk membantu Baekhyun sembuh dari amnesianya.

"Kau tidak perlu setegang itu," ceramah sekertarisnya masuk dengan secangkir kopi. "Kau membuat mereka takut."

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka dokumen yang lain di atas mejanya. "Mereka tidak bekerja dengan baik, tentu aku marah. Itu hal kecil yang pernah aku tugaskan pada mereka, tapi mereka tidak pintar melakukan refleksi."

Sekertarisnya mendekat padanya. Meraih pundaknya dan memberikan beberapa pijatan disana. "Kau tegang disini, Chanyeol. Santailah sedikit."

Chanyeol merasa bebannya terangkat kala tangan itu menemukan titik pegalnya. Ia cukup puas dengan bantuan dari sekertarisnya. Selalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya sekertarisnya penuh senyum.

"Dia mulai mengingat banyak hal," jawab Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Dan entah, mengapa jawaban kecil itu sampai membuatnya tersenyum sumbringah.

"Itu baik," puji sekertarisnya. Namun perlahan tangan itu mulai mengalung di lehernya. Mendekatinya, lalu berbisik di telinga. "atau mungkin tidak?"

**e)(o**

Chanyeol pulang dengan Jackson yang tertidur di mobil. Pria itu kadang harus menggendong Jackson hingga masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa membuat anak itu terganggu karena mencoba membuka seragamnya. Baekhyun datang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Wajah lelah Chanyeol kadang membuatnya semakin prihatin. Ingin rasanya ia membantu, tapi dengan tetap tidak ingin pindah dari sini membuatnya kadang merasa tidak benar.

"Kau kelelahan," tutur Baekhyun menyentuh wajah suaminya yang lusuh. "Apa kita harus kembali?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia naik ke ranjangnya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Kantor hanya sedang kacau," keluhnya menekan kening yang berkerut.

Baekhyun ikut meringsut naik ke ranjangnya, mulai melepas dasi dan arloji suaminya yang mengikat. Alih-alih selalu berubah murung setiap kali mendapati Chanyeol kehabisan tenaga seperti ini. "Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu," balas Chanyeol menariknya mendekat. Pria itu lantas memeluk suaminya erat ketika tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol pun sangat ahli untuk menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya. "Kau mirip Jack kalau cemberut seperti itu."

Baekhyun terkikik kecil ketika mendengarnya. Mata bulan sabitnya kini menatap sepasang hazel itu dalam ketika ia mencoba menyibak poni suaminya. Yang kemudian ia sendiri tenggelam tanpa ingin selamat dalam lautan rindu.

Chanyeol pun tak kalah memuja betapa cantik suaminya itu. Membuatnya selalu bersemangat dan juga rindu di waktu yang sama. "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol menelisik kesunyian jarak yang keduanya bagi. Pun seperti diberi sebuah mantra, senyum manis Baekhyun membuat segala lelah di tubuh Chanyeol segera hilang bagai buih.

"Aku juga," jawab Baekhyun tak kalah berbisik. Memastikan pintu kamar mereka terkunci, Chanyeol pun segera menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke sampingnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mengukung suami mungilnya di bawah sana.

"_I love you_," tuturnya sebelum turun menjemput ciuman panjangnya.

**e)(o**

Saat menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol kadang bisa merasa bimbang sendiri. Ia juga mengatakan cinta yang lain pada sekertarisnya secara diam-diam. Tapi entah mengapa, kini rasa itu tidak pernah semendebarkan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Helena tentu tidak akan menyerah akannya. Sekertarisnya itu tidak pernah perduli jika ia mencintai yang lain selain dirinya─asal Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya. Tapi semenjak kecelakaan Baekhyun terjadi, Chanyeol seperti harus berpikir dua kali saat Helena menawarkannya menginap di suatu malam.

Chanyeol kadang merasa berdosa. Ia harusnya tidak mengecewakan Baekhyun di semua sisi. Ia punya suami yang sempurna dan putra yang tampan, entah bagaimana bisa ia mengiyakan ajakan sekertarisnya yang juga tak kalah cantik menggodanya.

Di malamnya yang lain, saat pekerjaannya menumpuk dan harus lembur, Helena menemaninya semalaman di kantor. Tenggelam dalam sofa berdua dengan tubuh saling memeluk. Helena pun membawakannya sebotol pil misterius, tak lupa menjelaskan kegunaan benda itu dengan senang hati. Dan Chanyeol pikir itu akan sangat bagus untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau membutuhkanku," bisik Helena di telinganya. Sekertarisnya itu dengan nyaman bersandar dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini."

Chanyeol tidak meresponnya. Kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri, dan juga akal sehatnya ketika jemarinya kembali membelai pipi halus itu. Menyentuh wajah cantiknya lalu menciumnya dalam banyak kekosongan hati. Entah, ia pun tidak mengerti, mengapa sekalipun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya sejak tadi.

**e)(o**

Akhir pekan yang singkat adalah waktu dimana Baekhyun libur dari tugas-tugasnya. Tidurnya masih panjang dengan seluruh tubuh ditutupi selimut. Sama dengan Jackson yang masih malas untuk turun dari kamarnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol harus bangun lebih dulu, mengecup kening suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Tak lupa mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian turun untuk mengambil tugas Baekhyun.

Segelas susu ia bawa menuju kamarnya. Meletakkannya di atas nakas dan menempelkan _note_ kecil di sisi depannya. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Jack sebelum turun mengambil wajan. Berkutat di dapur dengan sangat hati-hati, tanpa suara untuk tidak membangunkan dua orang yang berharga di rumahnya.

Namun cicitan burung di dekat jendela membangunkan Baekhyun untuk mencari sosok suaminya yang hilang. Tangannya yang mungil meraba sisi ranjangnya yang dingin. Dan ia benar-benar tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol dimanapun, selain segelas susu di atas nakas. Alih-alih Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menjemput gelasnya. Meminumnya dengan pelan di tepi ranjangnya, lalu nyaris mengabaikan tubuhnya yang tidak dilapisi pakaian.

Baekhyun pun segera mengambil pakaian santainya, lalu turun dengan gelas kosong. Ia menemukan Chanyeol berkutat di depan kompor. Terlihat membuatkannya sesuatu hingga aroma masakan mulai tercium menggoda di inderanya. Baekhyun yang _iseng_, diam-diam meraih pinggang kokoh suaminya dan selalu berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku," tutur Chanyeol hampir membuang isi wajannya. Wajahnya pura-pura kesal lalu menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli. Ia pun mencoba menagih ciuman selamat paginya tapi Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk mengerti.

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Baekhyun bermanja-manja. Bergelanyut dalam pelukan manis yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ku rasa Jack jauh lebih dewasa dari papanya," kekeh Chanyeol yang begitu paham keinginan suaminya. Tapi ia ingin sedikit membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana suaminya itu merajuk lucu. "Semalam tidak cukup?"

Baekhyun mencebik. Ia mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah merona. Chanyeol kemudian mematikan kompornya. Merasa sudah selesai dengan seluruh pekerjaannya, ia pun menarik lengan mungil yang mencoba menjauh darinya itu.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat ia sudah diangkat dan dipindahkan ke atas _pantry_. Perlakuan tiba-tiba suaminya itu tentu selalu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Dimana harus ku letakkan hadiahku?" bisik Chanyeol menguncinya. Tangan kekarnya ia letakkan di samping Baekhyun. Mencegahnya melarikan diri barang sedetik.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kala ia mencoba menarik leher suaminya. Menunduk ia menempelkan dahinya dengan Chanyeol. "Dimana pun, aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya.

Chanyeol yang terprovokasi lalu menjemput ciuman paginya. Memangutnya lembut bagai melodi indah di pagi hari. Baekhyun pun tidak kalah menyambut pagutan itu dengan penuh damba. Ia mengalungkan lengannya nyaman pada leher Chanyeol. Sedikit menekannya untuk semakin memperdalam rutinitas mereka.

Belum sempat tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam kaos suaminya, buru-buru Baekhyun turun dan mendorongnya. Mereka kemudian menemukan Jack dengan kantuknya turun ke dapur. Mata polosnya menyipit saat menemukan kedua orang tuanya berdiri di dekat kulkas. Berdiri patung dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

Baekhyun lebih dulu mendekat, lalu mengambil gelas kosong yang dibawa putranya. "_Good morning, baby._" Ia mencairkan suasana dengan memberi putranya kecupan selamat pagi. Tak lupa membenarkan surainya yang sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menggaruk kepalanya, hanya bisa mengambil piring-piring kosong di rak untuk memindahkan nasi goreng buatannya hati-hati. Dan ia baru bisa bernafas lega kala Jack tidak bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukannya di dapur dengan Baekhyun sepagi ini.

"Baiklah, sarapan sudah siap," seru Chanyeol mendekat ke meja makan. Ia tentu disambut riang oleh Jackson. Tidak disangka, putranya itu akan sangat menyukai menu sarapan paginya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum di sampingnya. Suaminya itu begitu mengkhawatirkan Jackson hingga lupa pada sarapannya sendiri.

"Kita akan pergi ke pantai hari ini," tutur Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang menguasai keluarga kecilnya. Jackson pun berteriak 'hore', kompak dengan Baekhyun. Kedua orang itu tersenyum senang, dan entah bagaimana bisa ikut menular padanya.

Tiba-tiba senyum Chanyeol sirna kala matanya menatap gelas kosong di sampingnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa gelas itu adalah gelas susu yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun pagi ini. Hatinya kemudian berubah menyempit saat mengetahui Baekhyun telah meminum habis susu buatannya. Tanpa sisa.

**e)(o**

Suatu malam, Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam meja ruang kerjanya. Tumpukan kertas berserakan di dekatnya. Lampu temaram masih menyala menemani. Chanyeol pun terganggu saat laci mejanya dibuka. Mengambil paksa map hitam yang menyangkut disana, ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan setumpuk pil ke lantai. Chanyeol yang menyesal memilih berjongkok menggenggam pil-pil itu, lalu menatapnya kosong.

Hatinya berubah mendung menghitung jumlah pil yang semakin hari semakin berkurang jumlahnya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan obat itu ke dalam lacinya sebelum sebuah suara berisik mengganggu malam panjangnya. Chanyeol mau tak mau berlari gusar menemukan arah sumber suara. Kaki telanjangnya menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di lantai bersama pecahan vas di atas lantai.

Tak lama Jackson pun terbangun dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Jackson berlarian di dekat Chanyeol ketika _daddy_-nya itu meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah penuh sakit. Putra kecilnya tak bisa menahan tangis ketika menyaksikan papanya berteriak memegang kepalanya. "Jack, ambilkan obat papa," seru Chanyeol menyentuh lengan putranya. Dan tanpa menunggu, Jackson pun dengan sigap berlari meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya itu. Jantungnya lantas terpompa dengan sangat keras. Hatinya penuh sakit ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun bergerak kesakitan. "Baek, berhenti mengingatnya. Berhenti─"

Baekhyun masih mengerang menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak menghantam tubuh Chanyeol yang memeluknya. Wajah Baekhyun yang malang itu kemudian penuh pucat. Peluhnya bahkan tumpah membasahi surainya.

Chanyeol masih memohon, lupa bagaimana darah mulai mengalir di kakinya. Tergores oleh pecahan vas di lantai. Tak lama, Chanyeol kemudian menerima obat yang dibawakan Jack dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Putra kecilnya itu kembali berlari, cepat-cepat mengambil segelas air.

Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan pil-pil itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, tidak perduli bagaimana Baekhyun bergerak menyulitkannya. Jackson yang masih menangis segera menyerahkan segelas air pada _daddy_-nya. Malam itu, Jackson menyaksikan bagaimana papanya menumpahkan air yang dibawanya, lalu memuntahkannya dengan malang.

**e)(o**

Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk di tepian ranjangnya setelah melewati masa-masa menegangkan itu. Ia mengusap sisa bulir-bulir peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Dan tak lupa menenangkan Jackson yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Putra kecilnya itu tentu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya malam ini. Maka ia mengelus punggung itu dan tak berhenti mengatakan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Sebuah kedamaian di wajah Baekhyun lalu menohok hatinya yang sunyi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ia menuangkan isi pil hijau dari laci kerjanya tiap dua hari ke dalam gelas susu Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu jika obat itu memberikan efek samping yang menyakiti Baekhyun-nya seperti ini.

Tapi entah, jauh di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol tetap merasa yakin bahwa inilah jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil jika ia menginginkan Baekhyun selalu di sisinya.

Chanyeol yang sudah penuh dengan dosa, tiba-tiba saja berpikir mengapa ia menghianati keluarga kecilnya. Menghianati Baekhyun dan Jackson, serta memberikan suaminya itu obat untuk membatasi ingatannya. Ia berubah menjadi seorang bajingan sejak Baekhyun tahu jejak perselingkuhannya dengan Helena. Ia ingat betul bagaimana pria manis itu mengamuk dan mengambil mobil lamanya. Mengemudikannya dengan gila hingga membuat mobil itu terguling di mulut terowongan.

Chanyeol terpejam ketika mengingat memori pahit yang dulu sempat membuatnya hidup dalam kegelapan. Ia pun teringat bagaimana Baekhyun bertarung dengan hidupnya di meja operasi. Hampir mati, bahkan koma berminggu-minggu. Dan yang paling membuatnya tertekan adalah Jackson yang jatuh sakit karena merindukan papanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang bajingan karena merasa lega dengan Baekhyun yang bangun dengan kondisi pikiran kosong. Tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi padanya, bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana pertengkaran hebat mereka pernah terjadi.

Selama ini Chanyeol hanya berusaha mengingatkan Baekhyun akan indahnya cinta mereka saat bersama. Bagaimana warna kehidupannya menghias dengan kehadiran Jackson sebagai tambahannya. Dan Chanyeol hanya berharap semua kenangan indah itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun ingat tentangnya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun ingat tentang dosa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Lalu dengan egoisnya ia menaruh sesuatu dalam minuman suaminya, hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti mengingat sesuatu yang berusaha dibuangnya.

"_Daddy_, apa papa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jack serak, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Chanyeol lalu mengelus wajah buah hatinya dengan Baekhyun itu. Memberinya pelukan sayang sebelum meninggalkan Jack beristirahat di kamar kecilnya. "Papa orang yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Diraihnya selimut lembut itu untuk putranya. Menyelimutinya dengan nyaman lalu mengecup keningnya. "_Good night, baby_."

**e)(o**

Keesokan harinya, dengan keteguhan hati, Chanyeol menghampiri meja Helena. Mengembalikan pil-pil yang diberikan sekertarisnya itu demi cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Helena yang selama ini menemaninya melalui masa-masa sulit. Memutuskan untuk berhenti berhianat di belakang suaminya. Karena ia akhirnya sadar, bahwa hanya Baekhyun-lah yang ia cintai di hatinya.

"Kau membutuhkanku, Chanyeol," tutur sekertarisnya berdiri di hadapannya. Mencoba menggapainya untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Aku mencintainya," ucap Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Menghindari Helena yang semakin gencar mengejarnya. "aku harusnya tahu itu."

"Kau hanya mencintaiku, Chanyeol. Kau membutuhkanku," jelas Helena tidak mau tahu. Ia bersih keras bahwa cintanya dengan Chanyeol ada karena sebuah rasa saling membutuhkan. "Baekhyun tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan seperti yang aku berikan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Helena yang meraihnya. Ia akhirnya merasa jengkel jika Baekhyun direndahkan oleh seseorang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. "Jangan datang lagi padaku, atau kau dipecat!"

"C-chanyeol," panggil Helena tak percaya. Mata cantiknya kini penuh dengan linangan air mata. "aku bahkan selalu melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Kau harusnya sadar bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku."

"Tidak, Helena. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," balas Chanyeol yang kemudian meninggalkan Helena yang masih bergeming di ruangannya.

**e)(o**

"Chanyeol, mengapa aku bisa kecelakaan?" Baekhyun berbicara lembut dengan lengan yang masih mengalung pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mendengar itu, ia semakin bersembunyi pada surai halus suaminya. Mengecupnya dalam sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun mendongak mencari wajah suaminya.

"Jangan mengingatnya, nanti kepalamu sakit," ujar Chanyeol lembut mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Jackson sangat khawatir padamu."

"Aku hanya penasaran." Baekhyun menatap dada bidang suaminya lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Apa kita bertengkar?"

Chanyeol berubah membatu ketika pertanyaan itu sampai padanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sediri, tidak siap jika Baekhyun berhasil mengingat semua masa lalu kelamnya. "Ya, kita bertengkar. Aku menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja karena kita memiliki Jackson."

"Dan aku tidak mau?" tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malah jatuh memandangi pahatan wajah suaminya yang penuh lelah. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

Baekhyun berubah sedih. "Aku pasti jahat sekali sampai Tuhan menghukumku."

"Jangan mengingatnya, hanya ingat masa bahagia kita, _okay_?" Chanyeol meraihnya kembali ke dalam pelukan.

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk patuh. Ia berpikir, memang sudah saatnya ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia harusnya tidak menyusahkan suaminya lebih jauh lagi.

Sesuatu yang lain kini mulai ia rasakan di perutnya. Lambungnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti penuh hingga kerongkongan. Baekhyun lalu melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang memenjarakannya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat, kemudian sesuatu yang tak kalah buruk ialah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hendak melesak di kerongkongannya.

"_Are you okay?_" tanya Chanyeol menyusulnya turun dari ranjang. Dengan piama kusutnya ia segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Baek!" Panggilan panik itu akhirnya bisa didengar Baekhyun ketika ia berhasil memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di belakang. Menyangganya hati-hati sambil memijat lembut tengkuknya. Entah, Baekhyun seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Seperti _déjà vu_.

Sebuah memori lama kemudian hadir saat ia menatap manik Chanyeol yang gemetar. "Chanyeol apa kita harus pergi ke dokter?" tanya Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang bergejolak. Mata sembabnya mengerjap lucu menyaksikan Chanyeol penuh kebingungan.

"Kau merasa sakit? Dimana?" Chanyeol semakin panik. Tangannya memeriksa kening Baekhyun lalu memegang bahu suami pucatnya begitu erat. "Apa ini karena kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menggenggam jemari Chanyeol. "Aku rasa, Jackson akan punya adik," gumam Baekhyun begitu lugu.

Entah bagaimana Chanyeol mematung untuk waktu yang lama saat mendengarnya. Dan tiba saat Baekhyun menyentuh kembali perutnya yang bergejolak, Chanyeol akhirnya memeluknya dengan penuh linangan air mata.

"Kita akan memeriksanya besok," tutur Chanyeol penuh haru.

**e)(o**

Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling bahagia ketika mengetahui janin di dalam rahim Baekhyun baru berumur tiga minggu. Ia tertawa lega, tanpa henti memeluk suami kecilnya. Baekhyun pun sama senangnya saat merasakan ada kehidupan baru di dalam perutnya. Tuhan rupanya kembali memberikannya hadiah besar. Sebuah kepercayaan untuk menjaga satu nyawa lagi.

Baekhyun menjadi lebih bersemangat dalam melakukan semua hal. Ia kembali ke dalam rutinitasnya yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi ia juga sangat senang ketika Chanyeol ikut membantunya. Mencegahnya untuk bekerja terlalu banyak dan juga selalu membuatnya merasa dijaga.

Setiap pagi, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan _morning sickness_ yang membuat Chanyeol ikut terbangun. Suami tampannya itu dengan setia menemaninya melewati masa beratnya, menggenggam tangannya dan membopong tubuh lemahnya kemanapun, hingga ia sendiri merasa dicintai begitu besar. Dan ia bangga memiliki Chanyeol yang terus berada di sisinya.

Namun masa menyebalkan kadang membuat Baekhyun merepotkan suaminya. Baekhyun berubah _moody_ dan begitu sensitif dalam banyak hal. Ia kadang mudah menangis atau marah pada hal kecil. Tapi itu tidak membuat Chanyeol menyerah. Ia tetap sabar, terlebih ketika pria jangkung itu harus menyanggupi banyak hal demi keinginan suami tercintanya.

Kehamilan Baekhyun yang semakin berkembang semakin membuatnya sulit. Ia kadang kehilangan selera makan karena mual. Chanyeol pun kehabisan akal untuk membuat Baekhyun mengisi perutnya. Maka pria itu bergegas ke dapur, membuat segelas susu untuk pengganti makan malam suaminya.

Tapi saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, ia menemukan Baekhyun menangis memegang kepalanya. Dengan segera ia mendekat, lalu meletakkan segelas susu itu sembarangan di atas nakas. Tak perduli susu itu mulai tercecer, hampir saja tumpah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Kepalaku," lirih Baekhyun menggapai suaminya. Chanyeol buru-buru membawa tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukan. Rasa khawatir pun kembali menghantuinya. Selama ini ia sudah tidak pernah lagi menaruh obat aneh itu ke dalam minuman Baekhyun. Lantas ia berpikir keras, apa penyebabnya jika bukan karena obat itu?

"Aku mengingat sesuatu." Baekhyun kembali membisikkan sesuatu dalam sakitnya. Tangisannya kemudian semakin menjadi. "Siapa dia, Chanyeol?"

Mata Chanyeol membola. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mengingatnya? Mengingat masa lalu paling buruk dalam hidupnya?

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, sesenggukan. Wajahnya pun memerah dalam tangis. "Kau bahkan menggenggam tangannya," sambung Baekhyun terisak. "Siapa dia?"

"Baek─"

"K-kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Malam itu lalu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Dimana hanya ada tangisan pecah Baekhyun di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol yang tidak berdaya memunggunginya.

.

Tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Lagi gabut, dan kangen nulis.

Kali ini twoshot. So, kepadamu yang menemukan ff ini bisa tekan favorite dan follow untuk menemukan update. Aku mohon review juga untuk bahan belajarku.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Moment You Lie**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Marriage Life

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dec, 21__st__ 2018_**

_Bias cahaya dalam kegelapan memudarkan pandangannya. Kepulan asap, sirine mobil ambulan, kemudian suara klakson panjang samar-samar menggema. Sementara tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Berbalut sepi di antara selimut aspal yang pekat. _

_Sebuah rasa sakit kemudian hadir merenggut hatinya. Bukan karena sesuatu yang membentur kepalanya, kakinya yang koyak atau lengannya yang basah karena simbah darah. Hanya saja hatinya begitu penuh untuk menampung semua isakan yang tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya._

_ Air matanya yang tumpah kemudian menemaninya dalam renungan gelap yang entah dimana ujungnya. Tangannya yang gemetar menemukan selingkar cincin yang mengukir namanya. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menggapainya. Seakan semuanya telah berakhir, bersama deru nafasnya yang terjejal penuh sesak._

_ Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terbaring di samping mobilnya yang terbalik. Bau api yang tercium pun tidak lagi ia temukan. Hanya sebuah kilas bayangan. Bayangan tentang bagaimana yang dicintainya mencintai yang lain─selain dirinya. Bukan tentang indah kenangan dirinya. _

_Selebihnya Baekhyun tahu, ia bukan orang yang baik─bahkan bukan yang terbaik. Ia hanya berani berbicara karena ia mencintai. Ia berani berjalan di samping suaminya karena cinta. Tidak ragu menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya karena ia dicinta. _

_Tapi realita meributkan genggaman yang ia rasakan di jemarinya. Sebuah genggaman kasih yang kini bukan lagi wujud cinta yang selalu Chanyeol bicarakan. Raung tangis pria yang mengaku mencintainya itu pun terasa begitu hampa. Bahkan ketika sosok samar itu bergerak meraihnya─memeluknya penuh sesal─hatinya tidak lagi menemukan getaran yang dicarinya._

**e)(o**

Pagi Chanyeol tidak pernah sama lagi sejak hari itu. Baekhyun hanya akan sibuk mengurusi Jackson, dan tidak pernah mau berbicara sedikit pun padanya. Baekhyun kadang menepis tangannya, melemparinya dengan beberapa barang yang mudah pecah atau berteriak saat ia memohon untuk didengarkan. Bahkan Jackson, untuk pertama kalinya mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti, terlebih takut pada perubahan sikap papanya.

Lantas hal inilah yang membuat Chanyeol harus sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun, sebelum dirinya memperburuk semua kondisi.

Sampai pada di suatu siang, Chanyeol yang lelah memilih menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, Baekhyun buru-buru menarik Jackson ke kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian putranya itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kosong yang sudah ia siapkan─setelah sebelumnya ia mungkin sudah lebih dulu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa papa mengeluarkan baju Jack?" tanya anak itu bingung mendekati papanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan selain berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini. Jack tidak suka tinggal disini, kan?" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil putranya. Meyakinkannya untuk ikut bersamanya, tidak perduli jika harus memaksa. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Jackson menggeleng pelan. Tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak setuju kali ini. "Jack suka disini, danaunya bagus untuk memancing. Kenapa kita harus pindah lagi?"

Baekhyun kehilangan pikirannya saat berhadapan dengan Jackson. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada putranya itu. Andai putranya sudah cukup matang untuk mengerti apapun yang ia ucapkan. Terlebih tentang permasalahan orang dewasa yang rumit seperti ini. "Papa sudah sembuh, jadi kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Apa _daddy_ juga akan ikut?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk hidung. Terlalu polos hingga Baekhyun sendiri kadang tidak tega untuk berbohong padanya. "Papa marah sama _daddy _lagi_,_ kan? Jack tidak mau papa marah sama _daddy_."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menelan semua omongan putranya. Dan Baekhyun tidak sampai bertanya darimana putranya itu tahu soal permasalahannya. Karena satu yang ia sadari, bahwa putranya itu pasti sering melihatnya berteriak di depan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

Maka ia menyentuh wajah putranya lembut. Mengecupnya penuh sayang sebelum mengatakan, "Jack, _daddy_ jahat sama papa." Baekhyun bergumam sejujur-jujurnya. Kata-katanya bergetar, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali berlinang. Ia bahkan bingung harus mengatakan apa pada putranya. Karena tentu, anak seumuran Jackson hanya tahu cara bermain dan sedikit mengerti definisi dari bahagia.

"Tidak, _daddy_ orang baik," balas putranya menggeleng tidak terima. Mata Baekhyun kini berubah panas mendengarnya. Dadanya begitu ngilu mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghianatinya, berbohong pada malaikat kecilnya, lalu mencoba membuatnya selalu lupa. Nyatanya, semua itu sulit dicerna olehnya, dan Baekhyun telah kehilangan segala kelapangan dalam hatinya.

"Papa, jangan marah sama _daddy_." Jackson mulai menangis. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu jika anak itu begitu mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula anak mana yang tidak sedih jika orang tuanya bertengkar?

Sampai dimana Baekhyun yang bertanya tanpa berpikir, "Jack mau tinggal dengan papa atau _daddy_?"

Jackson lalu menangis semakin keras. "Jack mau tinggal dengan papa dan _daddy_! Jack tidak mau berpisah dengan papa dan _daddy_! Jack tidak mau─"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Jackson. Menemukan Jackson yang menangis keras membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Terlebih semua itu karena Baekhyun sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Daddy_~" rengek Jackson berlari memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Meminta perlindungan, seolah menemukan ketakutan yang begitu besar. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa putranya bisa menangis ketakutan seperti ini. Ditambah dengan sisa pakaian putranya yang sudah berserakan di atas lantai.

Baekhyun lalu meraih lengan Jackson. Mencoba mengambil hati putra kecilnya sekali lagi. "Jack, ikut sama papa."

Menyadari Jackson yang semakin meraung di pundaknya, Chanyeol otomatis menjauhkan Jackson dari Baekhyun. "Baek, apa yang kau─"

"Jack!" panggil Baekhyun tegas. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya sejak Chanyeol berdiri menghalanginya. "Papa akan pergi, dan Jack harus ikut dengan papa!"

"Baekhyun!" Menilai kondisi, barulah Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Jackson menangis ketakutan seperti ini. "Jackson masih kecil untuk mengerti masalah kita."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari putraku!" tukas Baekhyun muak menatap suaminya sendiri. Ia bahkan merasa sangat bodoh karena telah memilih hidup dalam kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Dia juga putraku," jawab Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya penuh sembab. Cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti seberapa besar suaminya itu kecewa padanya. "Dia bukan putramu!"

"Baekhyun!" Peringatan Chanyeol kemudian melayang ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Pria itu ingin putranya baik-baik saja. Terlebih tidak ingin membawanya ke dalam masalah rumit soal rumah tangga atau kekecewaan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Jack!"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun yang mencoba meraih Jackson. "Baekhyun, sadarkan dirimu!"

"Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini, kau bukan lagi ayahnya─"

**Plak**

Tiba pada Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Tangannya kini gemetar ketika tahu telah menampar wajah yang paling ia puja itu. Tangisan Jackson kembali mengisi keheningan mereka. Baekhyun yang tak bergerak dari posisinya pun terus mematung tak percaya, sekaligus menahan sakit di pipinya yang memerah. Lantas tatapan nanar Baekhyun kemudian menyadarkan Chanyeol, bahwa ia telah menyakitinya. Melakukan hal yang paling rendah dalam hukum rumah tangganya sendiri.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam air mata. Kekecewaan dalam dirinya telah meluap bak banjir bah. Ia mungkin tidak bisa lagi memaafkan Chanyeol selama-lamanya.

"Kau membuatku semakin membencimu," lirihnya menahan pedih.

Chanyeol merasakan hancur di bagian lain dalam dirinya. Matanya hanya membasah. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Mendengar tangisan Jackson di sampingnya malah membuatnya berpikir jika ia gagal dalam membangun rumah tangganya sendiri. Ia benarlah seorang bajingan. Bukan ayah yang selalu dibanggakan putranya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" lirih Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang meleleh. Ia terduduk di tepian ranjang Jackson yang kecil. Menggenggam dadanya yang sesak hingga harus menangkup wajahnya sendiri. "Jika Jackson tahu ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan, apa yang akan ia pikirkan?"

Chanyeol terdiam menelan semua perkataan Baekhyun padanya. Ia pantas mendapatkan semua makian itu. Ia pantas. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan semua itu jika ia tidak bodoh.

"Aku harusnya mati saja─"

Chanyeol pun meloloskan air matanya yang tak berharga. Ia mencoba mendekat pada Baekhyun, namun suaminya itu mendorongnya kuat.

"Kau jahat! Kau berbohong padaku─dan juga Jackson. Aku sangat membencimu," isak Baekhyun tak mau menatapnya. "aku sangat membencimu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Mengusap air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. "Kau boleh memukulku atau memakiku. Lakukan apapun semaumu. Tapi jangan buat dia mendengarnya─" Chanyeol kemudian meraih Jackson yang menangis di belakangnya. "Aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan juga Jackson. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, mau berapa kali pun aku mengatakannya kau pasti tidak akan pernah percaya. Tapi ku mohon, jangan buat dia ikut menanggungnya. Jack hanya tidak mengerti─mengapa kita menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun lalu menatap putranya yang masih menangis keras. Ia tentu tidak pernah bisa menahan hatinya yang koyak mendengar Jackson menangis. Ia nyatanya terlalu egois dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya jika Jackson mau tidak mau akan ikut terlibat ke dalam permasalahnya.

"Ia bahkan menangis saat kau sakit. Menunggumu bangun setiap pagi dan bertanya padaku bagaimana kondisimu setiap kali kau muntah. Dia mungkin masih kecil, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk merasakan suasana di sekitarnya," lirih Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun, maka biarlah Jackson berbahagia dengan tetap membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa. "dia hanya ingin kita baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun kemudian turun dari ranjang itu. Meraih Jackson yang terisak ke dalam pelukannya yang rapuh. "Maafkan papa, Jack. Maafkan papa," mohonnya penuh tangis.

**e)(o**

Di pertengahan malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam sofa ruang tengah mereka. Sofa tua panjang berwarna hitam yang menghadap langsung dengan televisi. Dulu sofa itu selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana kisah mereka terjalin di atasnya. Tempat Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun atau tempat favorit Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari kantor─yang selalu melelahkan. Tapi kini, mereka duduk di tiap ujungnya. Menjelaskan banyak hal, perihal mereka yang tak lagi menemukan rona cinta mereka.

Chanyeol masih menatap kosong meja kaca di depannya. Tak mau angkat bicara meski hatinya memberontak ingin menjelaskan semua hal pada Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, percuma saja angkat bicara. Karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu jatuh dalam kekecewaan. Tidak ada lagi jalan yang membuat pikiran mereka terhubung seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menuntut dan juga tidak merasa pantas untuk dimaafkan. Ia hanya menunggu Baekhyun angkat bicara. Menyerah pada semua keputusannya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai," putus Baekhyun yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Helaan nafasnya terlalu berat untuk didengar. Cukup membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa suaminya itu sudah kepalang lelah.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Bayangan rumah tangganya yang hancur tiba-tiba saja menamparnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan masa depan Jackson yang harus kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Dan ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"tapi aku begitu mencintai Jackson."

Chanyeol kemudian menatap suaminya sendu. Pemikirannya yang kosong tentu merasa lega akan itu. Sedikit tidak Baekhyun masih memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa di dalam sebuah cerita, orang yang dikecewakan selalu berbaik hati memaafkan?" tanya Baekhyun menatap obsidian kembar miliknya. Chanyeol lalu hanya bisa terpaku tidak membuka suara, padahal ia sendiri tahu betul jawabannya. "Mereka mengetahui bagaimana cinta bekerja. Mereka menjadi bodoh hanya karena cinta. Dan aku mulai mengerti mengapa selalu ada cerita serumit itu."

"Apa cinta itu bodoh?" lirih Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia hampir berubah menjadi gila dengan permasalahannya sendiri. "Apa cintaku tidak cukup?"

"Maafkan aku," mohon Chanyeol lagi. Entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Mau sebanyak apapun kau memohon maaf padaku, hatiku tetap saja terluka."

Chanyeol yang putus asa lalu memainkan jemarinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?"

"Dengan kau mati sekalipun mungkin tidak akan membuatku memaafkanmu," toleh Baekhyun padanya. Manik itu memenjarakannya dalam tatapan paling menusuk di hatinya. "Kau bajingan─"

"Ya, aku seorang bajingan," jawab Chanyeol setuju. Hatinya bahkan terlalu pedih mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai bajingan sepertimu?" tanya Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terpejam dengan hati rapuhnya. Ia kembali menyerahkan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Terserah apapun keputusannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu," ujar Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat punggung itu berlalu meninggalkannya.

**e)(o**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Pagi yang cerah kembali bersinar mengiring langkah Jackson yang berlari kecil ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Baekhyun kemudian memilih menggenggam tangan kecil putranya ketika tahu keramaian tidak akan baik untuk tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun kembali bergelanyut dalam pikiran-pikiran imajinernya. Ini tentu bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi tanpa Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika mereka baik-baik saja pun Baekhyun masih sering pergi berbelanja sendiri karena Chanyeol selalu sibuk.

Baekhyun lalu membiarkan Jackson memilih mainan yang ia sukai. Ia pun membeli banyak hal yang ia inginkan. Terlebih memenuhi keinginan janin di dalam perutnya yang selama ini jauh dari bantuan Chanyeol. Ia pun telah berusaha melakukan segalanya sendiri, karena ia sungguhlah tidak ingin bertemu suaminya.

Namun semua itu seperti kehampaan. Apapun yang ia beli nyatanya tidak bisa memuaskan keinginannya. Ia mungkin mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tidak pernah puas.

Baekhyun mengekori Jackson yang menunjukkannya sebuah figur Deadpool yang cukup besar di salah satu etalase. Kaki putranya yang kecil berlarian mendekatinya. Jackson bahkan rela berjongkok untuk mengamati mainan itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Papa, Jack mau ini," tuturnya penuh harap.

Baekhyun melirik kantung belanjaannya yang semakin banyak. Ia hanya sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengambil troli untuk membantunya. "_Wow_, dia pasti sedikit─mahal." Ia mengelus surai putranya sayang. Dan Jack berubah sedih tentang itu.

"Jackson sudah membeli lima robot," ujar Baekhyun mencoba mengajarkan Jack tentang betapa berharganya selembar uang. Dan ia pun hendaknya juga sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Mengahamburkan banyak uang seperti ini tentu akan membuat Chanyeol kewalahan dengan tagihannya.

"Tapi_ daddy_ juga suka ini," tuturnya polos. Tangan mungilnya tanpa henti menunjuk mainan itu. "_Daddy_ bilang, _daddy_ suka Deadpool."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Bayangannya tentang masa muda lalu berkeliaran di depan matanya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana dahulu, ia dan Chanyeol, menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk membeli sebuah mainan mahal. Ia dan Chanyeol juga akan saling memberi hadiah dan tak lupa mengahabiskan waktu bersama untuk menonton film favorit.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya bisa menyelami hazel hitam putranya. Siapa yang menyangka jika mata bulat yang hanya dimiliki Chanyeol itu kini dimiliki oleh putranya juga?

Tatapan polos dari Jackson lalu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang lucu saat muda. Dulu, suaminya itu adalah sosok yang selalu penuh pesona. Dia tampan dan juga lucu disaat yang sama. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia meraba letak dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdesir hangat. Dengan ajaib, itu membawa dampak yang aneh pada perutnya. Ia merasakan bayinya ikut bergerak atau mungkin meresponnya di dalam sana. Lantas hatinya berubah menjadi sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, hati bayinya.

"Papa, kapan _daddy_ pulang?" Pertanyaan polos dari Jack kini membuat Baekhyun keluar dari lamunannya. Ia mulai menghitung, sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia bahkan masih mengingat isi note kecil yang selalu menempel pada segelas susunya setiap kali ia membuka mata. Entah, Baekhyun hanya tak cukup perduli untuk memikirkan kapan suaminya itu meletakkannya disana, sedangkan ia tak pernah melihatnya berhari-hari lamanya.

Terakhir kali, ia mendapati Chanyeol tertidur di sofa dengan kemeja kusut. Lengkap dengan sebungkus makanan di atas meja yang sudah mendingin. Kondisi yang begitu malang jika Baekhyun mau sedikit berpikir. Baekhyun dengan egonya, masih tidak ingin bertanya dimana pria itu tidur akhir-akhir ini, apa yang dimakannya saat pagi, siang dan malam, atau jam berapa ia pergi dan pulang? Nyatanya ia berusaha untuk tidak ingin perduli.

"Papa?" panggil Jack menyentuh jemarinya. Putranya mengerjab, menunggunya berbicara. "Apa papa masih marah sama _daddy_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak," bohong Baekhyun yang kemudian menarik Jackson pulang. Tidak juga mengabulkan keinginan putranya untuk membeli figur kesukaannya. "_Daddy_ hanya sibuk."

"Jack rindu _daddy_. Jack ingin menelpon."

Baekhyun menggigit sendiri bibir bawahnya. Fakta bahwa ia seakan memisahkan Jack dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya.

"_Daddy_ sangat sibuk, _baby_, kita tidak boleh mengganggunya." Jackson mengangguk patuh. Tidak mencoba membantah atau merajuk seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun berubah penuh dengan sesal. Tidak seharusnya ia membohongi putranya sendiri. Berbohong seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Lantas apa bedanya ia dengan Chanyeol yang dibencinya? Bukankah sama?

**e)(o**

Pagi buta, dimana langit masih belum menampakkan cahayanya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendapatkan kembali _morning sickness_nya. Membuat ia harus berlari ke kamar kecil dengan sangat kerepotan. Dan sangat berusaha untuk mengatasi apapun dengan tangannya sendiri. Meski hati dan jiwanya lelah mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk menemaninya melewati hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia tiba-tiba saja menangis menahan kepalanya yang berat. Ia terduduk di lantai yang lembab dengan sangat menyedihkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sangat ingin Chanyeol pulang. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan kata-katanya yang menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupnya.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi sebuah titik hitam yang melubangi hatinya sudah terlanjur menodai rasa cintanya. Membuatnya tertahan pada rasa cinta dan benci yang terasa sama besarnya.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun keluar dari sana, ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu baru saja menaruh susu di atas nakas dan menempelkan _note_ kecil di ujungnya. Selalu seperti itu, hingga sesekali Baekhyun mungkin muak melihatnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir ia sedang berada dalam ilusi paginya. Namun dengan Chanyeol yang terus berdiri mematung menatapnya, menyadarkannya bahwa tubuh itu begitu nyata untuk disebut namanya.

Chanyeol yang lama terdiam, seperti hendak menggerakkan rahangnya─ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menjauh darinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menatap punggungnya.

Baekhyun merapus air matanya diam-diam, lalu meraih segelas susu itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini lagi. Aku sudah terlalu bosan untuk membuangnya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap pecahan gelas dan tumpahan susu yang menggenang di lantai. Ia menahan pilu di hatinya ketika Baekhyun kembali naik ke ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai berjongkok. Menempatkan satu persatu pecahan gelas ke atas nampan yang dibawanya.

Sebuah bantal lalu mendarat di depan Chanyeol. Membuat tangannya tergores oleh pecahan yang dijuputnya. Darah pun mulai mengotori pikiran buntunya. Lantas ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya kala Baekhyun memekik padanya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Chanyeol menatap sosok suaminya dalam tatapan memohon pengampunan. Kurus tubuhnya bahkan masih saja tidak bisa menghapus dosa yang dilakukannya. Ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun dan juga Jackson. Ia bahkan tidak pernah segila ini dalam merindu sebelumnya.

"Selama ini apakah kau pernah merindukanku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya yang pucat.

"Apa kau pernah merindukanku?" ulang Chanyeol putus asa.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di dekatnya. Melemparnya ke arah kaca besar di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu bersyukur karena kaca itu tidak pecah berkeping-keping dan membangunkan Jackson yang mungkin saja masih terbuai dunia kantuk.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun. Menyerahkan pecahan gelas yang berukuran paling besar di lantai. "Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku merindukanmu, dan aku tidak bisa tidak melihatmu sehari pun. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak datang padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tolong hentikan aku. Tolong buat aku tidak bisa datang lagi seperti keinginanmu."

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan menatap pecahan gelas di tangan Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol yang dipenuhi oleh darah membuatnya bergeming. Mematung dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa. Marah, rindu, kecewa, semua itu membuat otaknya berpikir tak karuan. Tanpa berpikir ia mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut. Menggenggamnya dalam emosi yang semakin meninggi.

Chanyeol mulai mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang selalu halus. "Aku selalu mencintaimu," lirih Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Ia sempat memeluk tubuh itu sebelum menyerahkan dirinya. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun ingin ia mati, ia bisa melihat suaminya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu."

Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangisnya. Hatinya berubah sakit. Luka berdarah di tangannya bahkan tidak sesakit luka di hatinya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatap Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia hanya bisa menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Meresapi nafasnya yang begitu sesak, dan ia bisa melihat tetesan air mata Chanyeol di punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Chanyeol kembali menorah luka di hatinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia tentu mengingat semua pesan yang ditulis Chanyeol di setiap paginya. Pria itu hanya menulis tentang ia yang mencintainya dan memohon maaf karena begitu menyesal. Dan ia selalu muak dengan pesan Chanyeol. Tapi bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merindukan sosok itu.

Chanyeol perlahan membawa tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam kaca menuju lehernya. Mendongak Baekhyun menatap kaca itu diletakkan di perpotongan leher kekasih hatinya. "Lakukan," pinta Chanyeol menatap kedua matanya.

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar, membayangkan kaca itu menggores leher suaminya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak ada seorang pun yang rela membunuh kekasih yang amat dicintai. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Mata Chanyeol kini membola ketika tangan Baekhyun membuang pecahan gelas itu ke belakangnya. Baekhyun terisak, berhambur ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan lengan kecilnya.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Surat perceraian di tangannya masih kosong, belum ada satupun tanda tangannya selain tanda tangan Chanyeol. Ia bimbang, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jackson hidup dalam tekanan. Ia sedikitpun tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana Jackson kelak melewati semuanya.

Chanyeol datang pagi-pagi sekali di akhir pekan. Jackson yang merindukannya hanya berlari memeluknya. Putranya itu terlihat sangat senang dengan figur Deadpool yang dibawakan Chanyeol untuknya. Mereka terlalu sibuk melepas rindu di ruang tengah sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ikut tersenyum menyaksikannya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap kertas di hadapannya. Ia terus membayangkan bagaimana jika Jack hidup tanpa Chanyeol atau tanpa dirinya. Tidak akan mungkin Jackson tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol datang mendekatinya. Membawa sebuah celemek putih yang belum dipasang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Chanyeol nyatanya tidak pernah melupakan tugasnya diakhir pekan. "Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun canggung. Ia masih duduk di sofa dengan berkas perceraian yang dibawa Chanyeol pagi ini.

Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. "Atau ku buatkan susu seperti Jack?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar. "Dia bilang dia tidak ingin susu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Hatinya seketika berubah menghangat. Ia berdehem kecil, sebelum mengatakan "Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?"

"Tentu," jawab Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Perlahan Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Melipat kakinya yang jenjang untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perut suaminya. Kebahagiaan di hatinya kini meletup tak tentu arah. Ia tentu begitu rindu dengan buah hatinya itu selama ini.

Ketika meragu Chanyeol menyentuh perut buncit itu, Baekhyun dengan hangat meraih tangannya. Menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh perut itu.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Manis sekali. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat senyum itu.

"Dia merindukanmu," ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mendongak takjub.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang ajaib di tangannya. Sebuah tedangan kecil dari dalam sana seketika membuat hatinya meleleh. Tanpa sadar matanya kini sudah berkaca penuh haru. "Dia bergerak."

"Dia ingin kau pulang," tutur Baekhyun sedikit berbisik. "Dia sedih melihat _daddy_nya menjadi semakin kurus."

Baekhyun lantas menyentuh wajah tirus suaminya. Sudah lama sejak Chanyeol mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan tidak pulang ke rumah seperti yang ia minta. Dan entah, mengapa ia hanya merasa bersalah soal itu. "Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Chanyeol lantas meraih jemarinya. Mengecupnya dalam, hingga air matanya sendiri tumpah disana.

"Aku merindukanmu─" ungkap Baekhyun tak mampu menahan air matanya sendiri. Ia tentu tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi perihal kerinduannya. Karena bagaimana pun, ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. "selalu."

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mencuri sebuah kecupan yang paling ia rindukan dan juga mendengar deru nafas yang selalu memberinya hidup dalam jiwa. Lalu Chanyeol penuh penyesalan ketika ingat dengan dosanya yang begitu kotor. Tidak termaafkan dan juga tidak akan pernah pantas untuk dimaafkan. "Aku seorang bajingan, Baekhyun. Seorang bajingan."

Baekhyun pun semakin menangis memeluk pundaknya. Namun Chanyeol kembali memohon, "Maafkan aku. Aku seorang bajingan."

"Aku yang membuatmu menjadi seorang bajingan. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu, aku tidak pernah ada untukmu," aku Baekhyun penuh sesak. Ia teringat bagaimana ia membantah Chanyeol soal karirnya. Nyatanya dahulu, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan saran Chanyeol untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang padat. Padahal ia punya Jackson dan beberapa tanggung jawab yang harus ia urus di rumah. Alhasil, Baekhyun selalu pulang dengan wajah kusut, lalu berakhir tertidur lebih awal karena kelelahan. Tidak sempat menyambut Chanyeol dan mungkin juga Jack yang membutuhkannya.

Namun Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, bersih keras bahwa ini adalah murni kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Baekhyun lembut mengelus surai belakang Chanyeol yang mulai memanjang.

Maka Chanyeol berjanji. Bertekat untuk lebih mencintai keluarganya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji."

Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam tangis yang tidak tertahankan. Masih dengan tubuh saling memeluk, sampai Jackson datang menghampiri keduanya. Entah bagaimana anak itu ikut menangis menyaksikan keduanya.

Chanyeol lalu meraih putra kecilnya, ikut memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam kalimat penyesalan. "Maafkan _daddy_," mohonnya.

.

Lalu, biarkan mereka kembali mengulang kisah. Memperbaiki yang retak, lalu mengembalikan puing-puing yang tercecer─

.

dengan cinta dan juga sebuah kepercayaan yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkat ya? Kemaren langsung selesai gitu aja soalnya, terus gak aku periksa lagi. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Aku mau bilang _**Thank You**_ kepada kalian yang sudah memberikan jejak di kolom _review_. Senang bertemu kalian, semoga kalian berbahagia selalu.

Dan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang selalu membagi kisahnya dikala suntuk. Kau memberiku inspirasi untuk menulis ff ini.

Selamat hari minggu ^^ sampai jumpa lain waktu


End file.
